


Причина сказать "Да"

by Vezunchik_Chip



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezunchik_Chip/pseuds/Vezunchik_Chip
Summary: Да и говорить «Нет» Лео умел получше, чем некоторые, — нашли, кого учить. Одного он тогда не учёл: упрямства Элиота с лихвой хватало и на сотню отказов.





	

«Хороший слуга всегда знает, когда сказать «Нет» своему господину», — так напутствовали Лео в приюте. Помнится, за день, потраченный на сборы своего скромного имущества, он наслушался стольких советов, что их хватило бы на целую книгу. Наслушался — и не потрудился запомнить даже половину из них. Лео не напрашивался в услужение к богатеям и, раз уж Элиот выбрал его сам, то и отвечать за своё решение должен был по всем пунктам.  
Да и говорить «Нет» Лео умел получше, чем некоторые, — нашли, кого учить. Одного он тогда не учёл: упрямства Элиота с лихвой хватало и на сотню отказов. Он брал настойчивостью и железными аргументами, давил на логику и здравый смысл и, в конце концов, брал верх над Лео и его попытками избежать участия в очередной нелепой затее.  
Со временем Лео наловчился предугадывать моменты очередного снизошедшего на Элиота озарения и испаряться из стен поместья заблаговременно. Это было даже забавно: у Элиота, вдохновлённого новой идеей, взгляд лучился азартом, а улыбка, казалось, не покидала губ. Его братья втайне посмеивались и перешёптывались между собой, мол, «Опять наш Элли что-то задумал». Даже Ванесса смотрела ему вслед с нежностью, достойной взглядов матери, и в такие моменты ненавидеть её отчего-то не получалось.  
Вот только им всем — этим богатеям — было весело, а страдал преимущественно Лео — в те редкие моменты, когда слишком увлекался литературой и упускал из виду опасные изменения в Элиоте.  
Как сегодня, например.  
Лео следовало насторожиться ещё в тот момент, когда Элиот спустился к завтраку в удивительно приподнятом расположении духа. И это сразу по возвращении из академии, по которой он всегда так скучал! Даже пытливый взгляд Ванессы Элиот, казалось, не заметил, сразу же приступив к трапезе. Лео нахмурился, нервно переступая с пятки на носок и обратно, но припомнил, что вышла новая книга из так полюбившейся Элиоту серии о рыцарях, и немного успокоился. Должно быть, тот опять читал допоздна и всё ещё под впечатлением от героических разговоров о чести и доблести. Как дитё малое, ну честное слово. Лео многое бы мог рассказать Элиоту о том, на что нынче променяли рыцарские устои и высокую мораль, но знал, что спорить на эту тему бесполезно.  
После завтрака Элиот потянул его прочь из поместья, на свежий воздух. Ночью прошёл небольшой дождь, и каменные дорожки во дворе уже высохли, но на траве ещё сверкали, переливаясь серебром, капельки утренней росы.  
— Далеко мы? — поинтересовался Лео, сдаваясь без боя и позволяя тянуть себя за рукав — с тем, что Элиот не привык церемониться, пришлось смириться очень давно.  
— Увидишь, — загадочно ответил Элиот, не оборачиваясь. Лишь пальцы его крепче вцепились в ткань, будто он опасался, что Лео струсит и убежит. Не боялся, нет. Элиот ничего не боялся, ведь он был рыцарем.  
Узкая дорожка петляла между пышными цветочными кустами и уходила вправо, в обход поместья и на задний двор — туда, где ютились нестройным рядом хозяйственные помещения, сокрытые в тени пышных древесных крон, да раскинулась конюшня с высоким навесом. Лео дёрнул рукой, высвобождаясь из слабой хватки, и с сомнением огляделся по сторонам: в этой части двора совершенно точно не было ничего интересного — по крайней мере, для него.  
Но Элиот считал иначе. Он притормозил на секунду, взглядом велев не отставать, и уверенным шагом направился прямиком к конюшне, подтверждая тем самым недавние опасения Лео.  
Они шагнули под навес вместе, и в нос тут же ударила ядрёная смесь из терпкого запаха сухой травы и навозной вони. Лео поморщился и поправил сползающие с носа очки, не решаясь идти дальше. Элиот же двинулся к выстроенным вдоль левой стены загонам, и дощатый настил жалобно затрещал под его весом.  
Большинство лошадей не проявили к внезапному гостю ни капли интереса, но одна из них — пегая кобыла чуть меньше полутора метров в холке — поднялась с досок и подошла к воротам загона, выглядывая поверх них. Красивая, ничего не скажешь: шерсть гладкая и чистая, длинная чёрная грива аккуратно расчёсана и лишь на концах немного спуталась, а копыта будто совсем недавно подкованы — ещё блестит по краям начищенный металл.  
Элиот приблизился к Пегой, обнял за крепкую шею и что-то зашептал ей на ухо. Кобыла тряхнула гривой и зафырчала в ответ, но отстраниться даже не пыталась. Видать, узнала хозяина. Лео вздохнул и медленно двинулся вдоль загонов, заглядывая в щели между сколоченными досками: лошади были все как на подбор, ухоженные и крепкие, с красивыми гривами и длинными хвостами — даже человеку несведущему сразу видно породу.  
—А эта будет твоей, — донеслось из-за спины, и Лео невольно отшатнулся от загона. Элиот стоял совсем близко, но смотрел мимо, на рыжую кобылу, расслабленно развалившуюся на досках. — С тобой дальше двора никуда без экипажа и не выбраться, — он провёл ладонью по воротам загона, привлекая к себе внимание, и кобыла заинтересованно приподняла голову. — Будем это исправлять. Ты ведь не боишься лошадей?  
Лео лошадей не боялся. Он их раньше только на картинках видел да запряжёнными в экипаж, а уж о том, чтобы прикоснуться к ним, погладить по холке или зарыться пальцами в пышную гриву, не шло и речи. Элиот засмеял бы, если бы узнал.  
— А если я не хочу? — спокойно спросил Лео, не сводя взгляда с кобылы. Та смотрела в ответ, но подниматься не спешила, и оставалось лишь гадать, какой она высоты в холке. Выглядела повыше Пегой.  
— Момент, когда можно было отказаться, ты уже упустил.  
— Седлаешь сам, — предупредил Лео и, не давая возмущённому Элиоту возможности возразить, вышел из конюшни, жадно вдыхая свежий воздух.  
Он слышал, как скрипели петли на воротах загонов, как стучали по деревянному настилу лошадиные копыта, как ругался Элиот, должно быть, никогда не седлавший других лошадей, кроме своей любимицы, и познававший во всей красе, что не все кобылы одинаково покладисты. Когда же из конюшни донеслось лошадиное ржание, а вслед за ним громкое «Это несъедобно!», Лео позволил себе улыбнуться — одними лишь уголками губ. Элиот всегда так забавно злился — шумел и упрямился не по делу да совершенно по-детски обижался, если что-то шло не так, как он хотел.  
Но надеждам Лео на упрямство Рыжей, увы, не суждено было сбыться. Элиот совладал с ней на удивление быстро, и уже через несколько минут выводил из конюшни обеих кобыл, придерживая их за поводья. Кобылы фырчали и били копытами, но послушно шли следом — такие кроткие, что на мгновение Лео даже поверил в успешность запланированного мероприятия.  
На мгновение.  
Иллюзии разбились в пух и прах сразу же, стоило ему попытаться влезть на Рыжую без помощи Элиота. Отказался Лео, разумеется, из чистого упрямства и из опасения, что всё это безобразие увидят из окон поместья люди, которым видеть подобное совершенно точно не следовало. Поэтому Элиот продемонстрировал ему порядок действий и, взобравшись на Пегую, терпеливо ждал, пока Лео проделает то же самое.  
Стоило уточнить, что Лео делал всё правильно: крепко держал поводья, без особых проблем дотягивался до стремени, цеплялся за переднюю часть седла и приподнимался, перенося весь вес на одну ногу. Но стоило ему добраться до последнего шага и попытаться перекинуть вторую ногу через седло, как Рыжая, будто специально, делал короткий шаг вперёд, и Лео, теряя равновесие, опускался обратно на землю. Элиот тихо смеялся в кулак, но помощь свою не предлагал. Рыжая же после своей диверсии вновь замирала — до следующей попытки.  
После того, как Лео спустили «с небес на землю» в седьмой раз, он вынужденно признал очевидное:  
— Она меня ненавидит.  
— Она шутит, — поправил его Элиот и спешился, придерживая Пегую за поводья. — Давай попробуем ещё раз: я подержу лошадь, а ты её оседлаешь.  
Лео помедлил, но всё же кивнул. В конце-концов, не имело смысла упрямиться, если Элиота не остановил даже полнейший провал в попытках найти с кобылой общий язык. Лео подождал, пока Элиот подойдёт ближе и погладит Рыжую по шее, пока опустит ладонь на холку у самого края седла, и только после этого рискнул ещё раз попробовать влезть на седло. Рыжая дёрнулась, но с места не сдвинулась. Лео видел, как Элиот зашептал что-то одними губами и слегка сжал в пальцах несколько прядей из гривы, и опомниться не успел, как взглянул вдруг на мир сверху вниз, а колени сжали нагретые солнцем лоснящиеся лошадиные бока.  
— Вот видишь, — одобрительно протянул Элиот. — Не так уж и сложно, — и с лёгкостью вскочил на свою Пегую.  
Рыжая переступила с ноги на ногу и шагнула вперёд, и Лео невольно склонился ниже. Элиот лишь негромко рассмеялся и подцепил кончиками пальцев её поводья — совсем близко к рукам Лео, едва коснувшись их, точно мазком кисти по холсту.  
— Расслабься, — посоветовал он. — Ты напрягаешься, лошадь чувствует твою неуверенность и не признаёт в тебе главного. Выпрями спину и не натягивай поводья слишком сильно, но и не ослабляй совсем.  
Легче сказать, чем сделать. Но Лео, уязвлённый недавней неудачей, не мог сейчас отступить, и осторожно приподнялся, крепко цепляясь второй рукой за седло. Выждал несколько секунд, и, когда Рыжая не сдвинулась с места, медленно выпрямился, рывком перехватывая поводья поудобнее.  
— И что теперь? — спросил Лео, старательно сохраняя внешнее равнодушие. Элиот и без того неуёмный, не хотелось давать ему ещё больше поводов для шуток.  
— Теперь попробуем пройтись шагом. Смотри, — Элиот кивнул вниз, и Лео опустил взгляд на его ногу. — Слегка пришпорь, и лошадь двинется с места. Чтобы замедлить ход, потяни за поводья, но осторожно. Чтобы ускорить ход…  
— Не надо ускорять, — перебил его Лео — возможно, чуть поспешнее, чем следовало бы.  
Если Элиот и заметил его нервозность, виду он не подал. И невозмутимо продолжил:  
— Чтобы ускорить ход, пришпорь посильнее. Только не перебарщивай. Лошадь чувствительна к твоим командам, не пытайся давить на неё.  
«Это ты давишь», — хотел возмутиться Лео, но подняв взгляд на Элиота, промолчал, так и не сумев выдавить из себя ни слова.  
— Пришпорить, значит? — переспросил он вместо этого и, дождавшись одобрительного кивка, попробовал сделать это. Рыжая дёрнулась и вдруг сдвинулась с места, неторопливо зашагав по направлению к ограждавшему территорию поместья витому забору. — Элиот? — Лео оглянулся назад и выдохнул с едва заметным облегчением, обнаружив, что тот уже рядом и отстаёт всего на пол лошадиных шага.  
Они ехали бок о бок, и ощущения были… странными. Заняв место личного слуги, Лео успел свыкнуться с тем, что господа в большинстве своём смотрели поверх слуг, даже не замечая их присутствия. Лишь с Элиотом всё обстояло совсем иначе. Лео и сам не успел заметить, как легко и комфортно вписался в его жизнь — не как слуга, но как кто-то равный. Он читал книги Элиота, носил его рубашки, порой даже спал в его комнате — когда собственная утопала в книгах настолько, что невозможно было отыскать даже кровать.  
Теперь Лео учился ездить на лошади, чтобы в будущем составлять Элиоту компанию в прогулках верхом. Казалось, дальше уже просто некуда. Разве что начать завтракать за общим с Найтреями столом.  
Они доехали до забора, и Элиот легонько дёрнул за поводья, разворачивая свою Пегую. Лео повторил за ним, и Рыжая неохотно повернула следом, отфыркиваясь от порхавшего рядом с её мордой мотылька.  
— У тебя хорошо получается, — похвалил Элиот. — Попробуем перейти на рысь?  
Лео окинул взглядом двор, усеянный постройками да редкими, но пышными кустами, и справедливо предположил, что скорее окажется головой в тех самых кустах, чем доберётся до противоположной части двора без приключений. Он покачал головой: нет, для быстрой езды пока рановато.  
— Это ведь даже не галоп, — нахмурился Элиот, но спорить и настаивать на своём не стал. — Хорошо. Погуляем немного так? Шагом.  
И ведь, казалось бы, ничего не случилось: Лео смог сказать «Нет», а Элиот прислушался к нему. Так почему же так неприятно заскребло в груди, почему стало вдруг так паршиво?  
Лео знал почему. Элиот учил его. Терпеливо рассказывал в подробностях, что и как делать, и даже показывал на личном примере. Не ругался за неудачи, не раздражался, не повышал голос. Был рядом каждую секунду — не для того, чтобы посмеяться, а для того, чтобы поддержать, если лошадь понесёт или сам Лео не удержится в седле. И улыбался. Элиот, что давно не видел приятных снов по ночам, а дни напролёт проводил в спорах с родными, отстаивая своё право на друга, улыбался.  
Каким бы Лео был слугой, если бы лишил своего господина столь редких счастливых минут? Каким бы он был другом, если бы всё испортил сейчас?  
— Покажи мне, — со вздохом попросил Лео. Элиот оглянулся на него, слегка разворачивая Пегую. — Эту свою рысь. А потом мы попробуем — вместе. И если я хоть раз упаду, три дня ты будешь просыпаться и одеваться к завтраку самостоятельно. И ленту повязывать — тоже.  
— Это же чистой воды шантаж, — возмутился Элиот.  
— Нет, — хмыкнул Лео. — Это справедливый обмен.  
И осторожно пришпорил Рыжую, пуская её неторопливым шагом. Элиот несколько секунд смотрел ему вслед, а потом тронулся с места, плавно переходя с шага на рысь и обгоняя Лео.  
Они поравнялись всего на долю секунды, но Лео успел увидеть: Элиот вновь улыбался.


End file.
